Episode 361: Gelsey Krammer
"Gelsey Krammer" was originally released on June 26, 2017. Description Hey kids, it's me, your pal Alan Alda. I saw you getting ready to send that Tweet, and I just wanted to say: Twitter is real-life dangerous. The things you put online are like really fast cars, and so: Responsibility. Thanks again, from me, Alan Alda. Suggested Talking Points #MamboNo5, Nipple Shrapnel, The Toe, A Frequency Situation, Fondue Rules, A Giant's Eye, Navy Bean, Friles and Nasier Outline 11:12 - I got my nipple pierced, and then got a job at a grocery store. Any suggestions on how to protect tender body parts when working a physical job? What do I say when co-workers see me wince and look concerned? -- Bashful in Brooklyn 11:34 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, asked by an anonymous user: What gauge are Dave Navarro's nipple piercings? 17:23 - Y - Also sent in by Seth Carlson, asked by Yahoo Answers user Steven: What is the third choice in tic tac toe? The game noughts and crosses is obviously a simple game involving 0 and X. The game tic tac toe sounds like it ought to have tics tacs and toes. Not 0 and X. What's the third symbol??? 23:58 - Brothers, help me! I've been talking to this person for three weeks online, thinking she was a different friend of mine. By the time I found out she and my friend weren't in fact the same person, it was too late to go back on it. Should I come clean with this person about my mistake, or should I just keep the friendship going like nothing happened? I don't even know her name, but we've been talking like we've known each other for years. -- Cornered in California 31:06 - MZ - Sponsored by Harry's Razors. Sponsored by Indochino. Advertisement for Tights and Fights. 40:17 - What are the biggest Fondues and Fon-don'ts of having a cheese party? -- Crushing Curds in Kirksville 46:07 - Y - Another question sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Simon, who asks: Can or is our galaxy just an eye in a giants face? Has science proved this wrong? 48:41 - Y - Sent in by Erin Kys, from Yahoo Answers user who asks: Would my nickname Navy Bean help me get in the navy? It's a small thing, but details matter. They say put everything on a resume. I got this in high school. I graduated this year. I don't know why I got this name. Just because I eat navy bean soup. Can I use this to my advantage. Will it help me become a SEAL? 50:42 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from YaDrew Answers user Fishing For Stars, who asks: Doing a mini-play based on an episode of Frasier? In my theater class in high school, the upperclassmen become directors of mini plays that usually have about 4-5 characters and the play lasts for 7-20 minutes. The lowerclassmen are the people in the play. I wanted to take an episode from a tv series called Frasier, and use the transcript for a play I would be directing in the fall. (My Coffee with Niles is the name of the episode, 1x24.) Do you think I would be allowed to take the transcript and use it, while still giving credit to the writers/show/ect...? Based on what you know so far, do you think I could do that? 57:22 - Housekeeping 59:18 - FY - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Atlas, who asks: Is Elon Musk basically adult Jimmy Neutron? Quotes Trivia * West Virginia is basically the wild, wild west when it comes to personalized license plates. Deep Cuts * Various references during the "personalized license plates" opener (first 8-ish minutes of the show), including a mention of Eiffel 65 by Justin. * Prolonged Alan Alda goof (starting at 7:53) * References during advice to "Cornered in Cali" to You've Got Mail (by Griffin) and Frequency (by Travis) References & Links Category:Frasier Category:Episodes Category:Seth Carlson Category:Drew Davenport